The Potter Family
by kittyore9
Summary: What happens when Watari finds out that L and Harry are siblings? L decides to investigate Harry with Light and meets some surprises along the way! AU from OOTP
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note -1/4/12: Please go to the poll on my profile :)

Disclaimer: This is for all chapters I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER! By the way, I will be switching between calling him Ryuzaki and L. By the way this story takes place after Higuchi is killed, but before L's death (obviously).

Light and Ryuzaki were looking at the screen broadcasting Watari's voice. Ryuzaki looked like he was about to pass out.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari said in a worried voice. Ryuzaki snapped out of it and looked at the screen in anxiousness. Watari had said that he had just found out who Ryuzaki's true family was.

"Watari...how exactly did you find this out? Did the family contact you?" Light asked, seeing that Ryuzaki was either too nervous, too happy or too shocked to actually form words.

"I was looking through some old newspapers after one of the potential Rs were adopted after her parents had finally found her and noticed that one of the families once had a child that looked like Ryuzaki. Normally I wouldn't have looked in to it, but in a later paper it said that the parents... were killed and only the children survived and were taken by guardians." Watari said the last bit faster with a sad hint to it. Ryuzaki's face fell a fraction, the only physical sign that showed his disappointment.

His face then regained a curious edge to it. "Watari, if I'm not mistaken, you said "children" correct?"

"There were two children: you and a younger boy named Harry. The parents, James and Lily Potter, were apparently killed in an unexplained explosion inside the home. Harry currently has residence in Little Whinging, Surrey in England with his Uncle Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia and their own son named Dudley. He is 15 years of age and goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Watari explained.

"'St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys'? I've never heard of that place. Watari can you tell me if the Dursley's had a good relationship with Harry?" Ryuzaki asked, resuming stacking sugar cubes in cup of very surgery coffee.

"I don't have that much information, but if you would like I can contact the family. The home number is listed."

"No, please read me the number and I'll call them immediately." Watari read the number as Light wrote it down and handed it to Ryuzaki. who hesitated before dialing the numbers. The phone rang for a few seconds until a woman with a shrill voice picked up.

"Hello Dursley residence."

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley? Do you know of a deceased woman named Lily Potter?" There was a loud shout on the other end as the phone was dropped.

"Vernon! Vernon!" Loud, thundering footsteps came into the receiver's area of hearing. There were some more footsteps with indistinguishable shouts and then the click of the phone hanging up.

"Did I say something wrong?" wondered Ryuzaki drinking his sugary coffee concoction, and reconnected the link with Watari. "Watari, get me and Light plane tickets. I believe it's time to meet this new family you have discovered."


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours on the plane, a limo was waiting to take L and Light to a hotel near the Dursley's residence.

"Ryuzaki, I understand why you came, but not why you wanted me to come too?" Light asked after he had gotten ready to sleep, to L who was siting on a couch with his knees up to his chest, absorbed in something on his laptop and eating a bag of potato chips.

"Oh, well, first is if you are in fact Kira, I would like to keep an eye on you at all times," L held up a hand so light would postpone his deny, "second, we'll make more progress on the Kira case if we're in the same country, and finally, if the people here don't let me see Harry, they'd be less likely to arrest me since I would have some creditability."

Light turned over on his bed away from L. "And I already told you I'm not Kira."

"Oh, and Light, it's also because I consider you my friend."

-The next day-

Watari had given the two all the information he could find on the Dursley's and Harry before they left Japan. The Dursley's seemed like a normal family, with the exception of the fact that Harry sounded like a criminal that was dumped on them by force.

Instead of a limo there was a normal car waiting for them in front of the hotel so they can observe the Dursley's and, if needed, confront them. As the car was nearing the street, they passed a park. On the swing was a boy who bore a striking resemblance to L. He had green eyes and messy black hair. He looked around 14 or 15, but shorter and thinner than most teens his age.

"Please stop the car." L told the driver. The car slowed down to a stop half a block away from the park.

"How do you want to do this Ryuzaki?" Light asked. L had a thoughtful look on his face. "Lets just go up and talk to him." L, deciding that was what he was going to do left the car and started to walk toward park, knowing Light would follow.

Light sighed and ran up to L. They then noticed that there were a few older boys talking to Harry. The big fat one in the front was telling him something to him, but they couldn't hear it. L looked at Light then at some bushes near the swing. Light nodded and they headed stealthy into them.

One of the boys asked, "Did someone here something?" but the rest ignored him and continued to pick on Harry. All of a sudden, Harry stood up and pointed a stick at the big fat one's head. He immediately stopped laughing while his friends continued. Suddenly the air got colder and the wind started to blow harshly around them. from the shouts they heard form the fat boy's friends, they found out that his name was Dudley, Harry's cousin. They boys ran off and peddled on their biked toward the safety of their various houses.

Harry lost a bit of the angry edge in his face and put the stick back in his pocket. They both then looked up at the sky, causing the two detectives to look up in curiosity as well. The boys started to run for the safety of a tunnel. The detectives followed them. when they reached the tunnel it started to rain.

Once in the safety of the tunnel, the boys turned around and saw them. "W-who are y-you?" stuttered the clearly scared Dudley.

Before they could answer, a dark-hooded creature came into the tunnel and grabbed Harry by his neck.

Between gasps of pain, he managed to say one word, "Run." Dudley took off like a rocket, well as fast as an extremely fat rocket could go, but slipped before the entrance. L had a look of fear mixed with an urge to help his newly discovered kin while Light just looked curious and a bit fearful.

An identical creature was attacking Dudley by now. Harry managed to grab the stick from earlier from his pocket and lift it up. The next thing he did would be etched into L and Light's minds forever. Harry lifted the stick and said the words, "Expecto Patronum!" A white stag made out of light emerged from the stick, causing the creatures to flee from the tunnel. Light and L were flabbergasted. They weren't even sure if what had happened was real or not.

When the stag disappeared, an old woman came out from the shadows, as if she was watching them the whole time.

"Don't put your wand away Harry, they might come back. You two, could you help him lift up the boy please."

Light and L were trying how to logically explain what they just witnessed, and were only half-aware of what they were doing. They each grabbed a side and hoisted Dudley to his feet. They walked the short, but seemingly endless walk to the Dursley's house in silence while the woman talked to Harry.

Harry walked ahead of them and opened the door, while Mrs. Figg, as the woman introduced herself as, went into her own home.

"Dudley, is that you?" They heard coming from another room. The voice came from Mrs. Dursley, recognizing it from the phone call they had with her earlier.

They walked into the room the voice came from and, like in the phone call, she half-shouted, half-whispered, "Vernon! Vernon! Come quick!"

A man even fatter than Dudley came into the room. When he took in the scene before him, he dropped the spoon full of ice cream he was holding and rushed over to his son. He ushered Dudley into a chair.

"Dudley, Dudley who did this to you?" Vernon asked him. Dudley shakily raised a finger in Light, L and Harry's direction.

"Who the bloody hell are you? More freaks?"

"My name is Light, and this is my… friend Ryuzaki." Said light pretending to still be in complete shock like any normal human would be. Before they had to explain further, an owl swooped in through an open window. It had a letter in its beak. It hit the ceiling and fell to the ground, the letter falling onto the couch. The owl got up and flew back out the window.

The letter started to vibrate and flew up into the air. Creases in the envelope formed a face and then it started to speak, shocking everyone, but Harry and a semi-conscious Dudley.

"Dear Mr. Potter, It has come to the Ministry's Improper Use of Magic Department attention that today at 8:43 pm. That you performed the Patronus charm in from of several muggles. In accordance to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be at your house shortly to destroy your wand. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic." Once finished, the letter tore itself to shreds.

After a moment, Vernon said "Justice! Come on Petunia, Dudley. Let's get Dudley some place they can't hurt him anymore." Petunia got up with Dudley leaning on her and they walked out of the room. Vernon followed them, got Dudley into the car and the three drove off.

"I know that you are all very confused, but you should probably just go home and forget it ever happened." Harry said after a few moments, breaking the awkward silence that had settled.

Suddenly, they heard some popping noises from the from yard. Harry took out the stick and aimed at the door. The doorknob was slowing being turned, seeming like they were trying not to let the occupants of the house know they were coming in.

Harry lowered his stick when he saw who was at the door. A woman with black-purple hair came in, holding another stick with a light coming from the end. Two men, one with a fake eye and another in purple robes, came in behind her. Once fully in the room, they noticed L and Light making them raise their sticks again at them.

"Who are you?" demanded the one with the fake eye.

Harry looked like he was about to speak, but L beat him to it. "As light was saying, I am Ryuzaki rue and this is Light Yagami. We came here because a colleague of mine believes that I am Harry's older brother. And there's around an 82% chance he's correct."

The adults and Harry were not expecting this answer at all. In fact, Harry looked like they were some rabid fan-boys trying to get into his personal life.

"T-that's impossible! I'm an only child! Right?" Harry looked at the adults when saying this.

"We all thought he died when You-Know-Who came since there were no remains anywhere in the house..." The purple haired one said.

"You two sit." Fake-eye suddenly barked.. Light hesitantly sat down normally on a chair while L removed his shoes, and sat on a chairs with his knees up to his chest and his bare feet on the chair. "Why you sitting like that?" Purple-hair said

"Later! We have very limited time. Drink this, won't harm you, but it will help get us out of here faster to just answer a few questions."

"I don't see how drinking water have to do with us answering questions Mr. ..." Light trailed off as Fake-eye held the stick up to him and pushed the vial towards him.

L took the vial between his thumb and index finger and took a sip. "Can I have some some sugar in this? It tastes terrible." He was fixed with a sharp glare, and down the rest of the potion.

Light took the vial and drank it as well once he realized that there's no way out of it. They looked much calmer and relaxed after.

"OK, we have only a few minutes so only a short interrogation. What are your names?"

"Light Yagami."

"R-r-ryuzaki Rue."

"What is your purpose here?"

"To find his/my brother."

"What school do you go to?"

"I just graduated from To-Oh University."

"I never went to school."

Fake-eye was satisfied enough. He handed them the antidotes so they would be aware during the return trip.

"Come on then." While fake-eye was interrogating, Tonks had gotten all of Harry's stuff. They all walked outside and stood in a line.

Editor's note-

How L was able to lie and say his fake name: the most logical theory I can come up with is that he hasn't used his real name in so long and since he normally uses the false name of Ryuzaki rue that, to some part of his mind, that is his name. He stuttered because somewhere in his mind he knows his real name. or it could be that he was just asked his name not his true name, so technically he wasn't lying.


	3. Chapter 3

After the short, but for Light and L, seemingly endless broomstick ride, the group arrived at a strip of apartment buildings. Fake-eye handed them a sheet of paper which said: "The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." They were told to memorize it, which they did after reading it once. They heard a noise like brick falling, causing them to look up. To their astonishment, the buildings were separating to reveal the missing #12 apartment. Light and Ryuzaki started at the building trying to figure out how they can get buildings to move to conceal another building, until they noticed that the rest of the group had already stepped inside the home, snapping them out of their trance to catch up with them. The inside looked filthy and a picture started screaming something about bringing something called a muggle into the house until Fake-eye closed the curtains with a wave of the stick he had. Before they could express there bewilderment, they were hurried into a room with voices coming from it, they assumed that it was the kitchen due to the clanking of dishes.

"Alastor, who are our guests? You didn't tell us you were getting anyone besides Harry." A plump woman with red hair said to the man with the fake eye. Ryuzaki assumed she was the mother of all the red-heads spread throughout the room.

"The boy here claims to be Potter's brother." All movement in the room stopped as people started to compare the two 'brothers', then outbursts of disbelief from the younger teens about how Harry is an only child. Alastor held up a hand to stop them. "We only managed to do a short interrogation of them before we would have been off schedule, so we will continue it here. You two go sit over there." He pointed to two chairs near the end of the table away from everyone else.

"No, I've had enough of this! We have been blindly flowing you so far and now I demand an explanation, and I will refuse to answer any more of your questions until I get one!" Light demanded, annoyed at the way things were progressing.

L started chewing on his thumb nail and observed the situation for a few seconds before saying, "He does have a point you know. We have been giving you our complete cooperation so far, and before we proceed, I believe we deserve a complete explanation, even if you don't believe that I'm not Harry's brother, which there's an 94% chance that you don't. You still must trust us since you have brought us here."

"Smart boy. Alright we'll tell you a bit and you will let us give you more Veritaserum to see what's going on your end that involves us." Alastor said after a minute. "Introductions first, for safety only first names. Alastor."

"Molly and my husband Arthur."

"Gred and Forge"

"Sirius and Kingsley"

"Remus and Nymphadora"

"Bill, Charlie and Ron"

"Harry and Hermione"

"Ryuzaki and Light"

"Now we are all acquainted, does anyone want a lemon drop?" A senile voice called from the doorway, L gladly obtained a lemon drop from him.

"Why hello there Albus, Severus." Molly greeted cheerfully.

"Now Alastor, why don't we treat our guests with kindness. Young L wants only to be with his remaining family, as I am guessing Harry would want to be." His eyes were twinkling and smiling like this was his plan. L was staring at the man like he was Kira himself and Light was planning on trying to figure out if the man knew L's true name. The others were very confused on who L was.

"Ummm, Professor, don't you mean Ryuzaki?" Hermione asked in a curious tone. Albus only continued smiling.

A/N: I know, a bad place to stop, but I need a major time skip that will go well with a new chapter. Flames and constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore is officially off his rocker. Moody too, now that I think about of it. How could they let two almost-total strangers into the house like we weren't in a war! And one was obviously an escaped mental patient, being unable to stand up straight, sit properly, or even hold things like a normal person, plus thinking he was my brother. Even if everyone thought he was dead. I mean there are like a million books about me! Wouldn't one have mentioned a dead older brother? I was jolted from my inner rant from a hug that felt like a truck from Hermione as we walked into the room.

"Alastor, who are our guests? You didn't tell us you were getting anyone besides Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked as Moody brought in the two teens into the room. Tonks and Kingsley sat down at the table right before we did. Then Moody said something to send all of hell loose.

"The boy here claims to be Potter's brother." Hermione and Ron looked at me, like Moody was telling a big joke and Fred and George were really the boys with him. When I didn't respond, Hermione started to compare us, while Ron and the others started to greatly object. Thankfully, Moody managed to quiet them down.

"We only managed to do a short interrogation of them before we would have been off schedule, so we will continue it here. You two go sit over there." Moody said, sounding more like an auror than an old man. One look at the dirty-blond-haired teen said that he wasn't fazed by Moody tone and that dam was about to break open.

"No, I've had enough of this! We have been blindly flowing you so far and now I demand an explanation, and I will refuse to answer any more of your questions until I get one!" Light demanded, annoyed at the way things were progressing.

My 'brother' just chewed on one of his finger nails for a bit before saying, "He does have a point you know. We have been giving you our complete cooperation so far, and before we proceed, I believe we deserve a complete explanation, even if you don't believe that I'm not Harry's brother, which there's an 94% chance that you don't. You still must trust us since you have brought us here."

Even I had to blink at that one. Was this kid some kid of genius? Guess Hermione found a new friend...

"Smart boy. Alright we'll tell you a bit and you will let us give you more Veritaserum to see what's going on on your end that involves us." Moody said after a minute. "Introductions first, for safety only first names. Alastor."

"Molly and my husband Arthur."

"Gred and Forge."

"Sirius and Kingsley."

"Remus and Nymphadora." I could see her hair turning a bit red at saying her first name.

"Bill, Charlie and Ron."

"Harry and Hermione."

"Ryuzaki and Light."

"Now we are all acquainted, does anyone want a lemon drop?" A senile voice called from the doorway. And before any more could be said Ryuzaki went up to him and asked for one, definitely an escaped mental patient!

"Why hello there Albus, Severus." Molly greeted cheerfully. Oh great, Snape is just what we need now. He's gonna start going on about "the new Potter brat" in a minute, just wait.

"Now Alastor, why don't we treat our guests with kindness. Young L wants only to be with his remaining family, as I am guessing Harry would want to be." His eyes were twinkling. Damn that infuriating twinkle, and who was L? Wasn't his name Ryuzaki?

"Ummm, Professor, don't you mean Ryuzaki?" Hermione asked in a curious tone. I could swear the twinkle got brighter.

"Alastor, I know that you were an auror, but not everything has to be so well guarded. If they were from our world, then they would already know who most of us are anyway." He had a point there, but still, not so guarded? DID EVERYONE FORGET THAT BLOODY VOLDEMORT WAS STILL OUT THERE?

"Harry, why don't you take Mr. Light and Mr. L-" Why did he keep calling him that?

"Excuse me, but why do you keep calling me L when I had clearly stated that my name was Ryuzaki, which doesn't even have an L in it?"

"Just an old man reminiscing in his memories I suppose. You remind me of an old friend named L," Who would name their bloody child L? "but would you look at the time, I believe it is time for you all to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"But sir-" I tried to object. If he really was my brother, then I wanted to know him better, but if he wasn't I wanted to try and get out why he was pretending to be. Probably a fan-boy with too much time on his hands.

Just then a phone ringing made everyone go silent in either confusion or trying to hear who was calling. Ryuzaki took a cell phone out from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello? Misa? How did you get this number?" He looks at Light, who honestly looks completely horrified. Then he looks at Dumbledore. "Would you mind if I put Mrs. Misa on speaker phone outside the room?" Dumbledore looked amused and shook his head no.

They walked out of the room. Just as Ron was about to say something, a shout was heard from the hall. "LIGHT-KUUUUUUUUN! MISA HAS MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING?" I really pity that boy, must be his girlfriend or something.

"Blimey, I'm lucky I don't have some girl like that. Sounds pretty scary if you asked me." Leave it to Ron to sympathize with a boy in a situation he's never been in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! The next chapter of The Potter Family is here! I'm going to respond to some reviews every few chapters.

BeyondBeleif13 – I never thought about Light looking like Malfoy... Maybe I'll make them related in some distant way.

Dean the Cuddly Fox – I'm not sure if I'll kill L yet. I agree that it would be cruel, but if he does die, it will be much later. I like L better than near too!

Blue Skyes101 and Eleanor Pratt – I know I have some minor spelling errors, but those two exact ones I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out the right wording so I just put my best guess.

By the way, my BETA pointed out that Misa shouldn't know any English, but I say that she should at least know a bit considering that she did go to school. Besides even if they didn't understand her, it's kinda easy to tell that it's his girlfriend by the tone.

Where is he! He told me that he was going to be back for diner, but it's already morning! I swear if I go down to their little 'work area' and see him, I'm going to need a good reason to not break up with him!

I walked into the 'work area' after Matsuda saw me on the camera outside. There was only Matsuda and Motchi there. That's odd. Usually Ryuzaki is _always _here with Light.

"Hey Matsuda," I started to ask, "Have you seen Light? Is he off somewhere with Ryuzaki or just hiding?"

He looks surprised and then becomes a bit curious. "You haven't seen them either? I thought Light was with you!"

Suddenly Motchi speaks up. "Watari informed the chief that Ryuzaki was taking Light to England for an unknown period of time for personal reasons."

I started to see red. PERSONAL REASONS? WHAT WOULD THEY HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT 'PERSONAL REASONS'? I think Matsuda saw my anger because he said, "Don't worry Misa-Misa! I'm sure Light and Ryuzaki are just working on the case, but needed a change of scenery!"

I glared at him and walked up to those stupid computers Light is always looking at. I looked at the screens to see if anything about the, is on one of them. Sadly, they were all about Kira. Not that I don't love Kira, but right now I need my boyfriend!

Then it hit me like a big bag of make-up. "Matsuda, does Ryuzaki have a cell phone?"

"Um... yea, but only for emergencies."

I glared at him again. "This is an emergency."

Motchi started to catch on and took out his own phone. He dialed Ryuzaki's number and handed me the phone.

It ringed twice and Ryuzaki picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello? Misa?" He actually sounded a bit shocked.

"How did you get this number?"

"None of your business! Put Light on the phone!"

Then he started to talk in English in the background. I only know a little of English, so all I understood was: "...you...I... speaker phone...outside...room?" Why did he need to speak English?

"Misa?" Light!

"LIGHT-KUUUUUUUUN! MISA HAS MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING?" Ha! Serves him right! If I'm actually on speaker phone than other people who spoke English could hear what I said too! I'm so proud I actually managed to say that all.

"I-" He took a deep breath and then started to speak in Japanese. "I'm sorry that I didn't inform you. It was short notice and I just learned about it myself." Yeah right.

"When are you coming back then?"

"Not sure right now, but we'll give you a call when we are planning on it." I heard laughing the background.

"Who was that?" It better not be Ryuzaki.

"Oh um.. just some of Ryuzaki's family-friends." I actually blinked at that. Family? Was that why they went to England? Just to see his family?

"Alright then Light but any funny business and I'm going there!"

"Ok- Hey watch it!" He was talking English again.

I heard a bunch of shouts then the line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, watch it!" Light yelled at Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, who were chasing Gred and Forge down the hall. Ryuzaki followed them with surprising speed for someone with such bad poster, leaving Light alone.

'Why did I agree to do this?' Light sighed leaning against the wall, waiting for them to come back. After a minute, he heard deep chuckling. Without looking he knew it was Ryuk.

"And where have you been?" He whispered to Ryuk.

"I got board," explained Ryuk, as if it was obvious. Light was about to farther question Ryuk's absence when he saw the other teens return, everyone except Ryuzaki looked mad at the twins.

"What was that about?" light asked. The twins just smiled and walked upstairs to their room.

"Those two...!" Ron muted, as he walked up to the room he shared with Harry.

"Do you two know where you'll be staying?" herminy asked. Ryuzaki shaked his head no so she lead them to the room next to Ron's and across from Ginny's. "This is the only room we have available that is cleaned out. You two don't mind sharing right?"

"No, no. It will be fine. If you three will excuse us." Ryuzaki walked into the room, followed by Light, who closed the door in their faces.

"I should have asked for some snacks..." Ryuzaki mused as he looked around the room. There wasn't much there, two twin sized beds, a dresser and a nightstand.

"We didn't bring our clothing with us." Ryuzaki observed, as he kicked off his shoes and sat on a bed in his usual fashion.

"You might be fine with sleeping in the same clothes, if you even do sleep, since you never change anyway, but I would rather not sleep in the same clothes I have had on all day!"

"You can survive one night. You can ask to go retrieve your clothing tomorrow."

Seeing as Ryuzaki wasn't going to get up, Light went to freshen up a bit.

Half an hour later, Light had showered and put on his clothes again. He headed to the room, but heard his name from Ron's room.

"How about that Light guy?" Ron asked

"They both seem suspicious. I mean coming to 'find me' on the day it was planned for me to be moved? It seems planned, and even if they were death eaters, Dumbledore wouldn't ever do anything until he saw some proof!" Harry seemed like he wanted to yell, but kept his voice down.

"I know Dumbledore's a bit mad, but I don't think he would do that! I mean what would be the point of trying to protect you if he was just going to get you killed by some new death eaters?"

There was silence for a minute before Harry said, "Ron, I think that is one of the most smartest things I have ever heard you say. Goodnight then."

"Hey!" Then more silence.

"What are you doing?" Light turned around to see some man from the meeting downstairs. Remus? Yes that sounded right.

"Nothing, just going back to my room." He tried to get around Remus, but he blocked him.

"Look, I don't know if your friend is telling the truth or not, but I know that you're here just for him. If you two think that you will harm my best friend's son, then you are in for a world of hurt. Keep that in mind." He turned around and walked away.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Ryuzaki said the minute Light came back into the room.

"Warned us to not hurt Harry." Light sat on the bed unoccupied bed and sighed, "Ryuzaki, you come from a weird group of people."

"They're magical, not weird."

"That is an odd statement coming from you."

"No, I mean they're really magical, how do you think the brooms flew?"

"Like I said, there a weird group of people."

"Come on, hurry up!" The teens were waiting at the fireplace for someone to go first. Light and Ryuzaki found out in the morning that everyone was going shopping today anyway for school supplies so they would get clothes while they were there.

Ron stepped up first and in a whirl of flames was gone. Light looked a bit freaked out and skeptical, but would still go along. Next was Harry, then Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur, and Remus, leaving Molly, Light and Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki took one look at the fire and pushed Light forward. He glared, took a handful of the green powder and said, "Leaky Cauldron".

When he got out on the other side, he felt a bit sick, but managed to stay upright. He moved to the side when he heard Ryuzaki coming through. He didn't manage as smooth a landing and landed on his butt. Light mangaged to serpress his lafter into a smile as he offered him a hand.

When Molly came through, they headed to a back room with a wall of bricks and a trash can in the corner. Arthur took out a stick, 'Wand' Light thought, and tapped a few bricks. The wall started to open up and revealed a bustling street full of wizards and witches of all ages trying to buy items for the new term.

"Remus, you take Harry, Ron and Hermione, Arthur you take Light, Ryuzaki, Fred and George, and I'll take Ginny."

Molly headed off to the robe shop, while the other two groups went to the book store. While Hermione, Remus and Arthur went to get the school books, the boys looked around the shop, until a voice stopped them.

"Well, well look who we have here."


	7. Chapter 7

The group turned around and saw four people: a young woman with black and blond hair and a long dress on the arm of a man with bleach blond hair that went past his shoulders holding a cane and held himself like he was above talking to those lower than him; in front of them was a miniature version of the man with an arrogant smirk on his face standing next to a boy with curly white hair, dressed in what looks like pajamas.

L was looking at the boy with recognition, trying to remember how he knows him.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" asked Arthur with a glare to the older man.

"Just buying some school books for Draco. Draco, we will be heading to the potion supply shop. Come along Narcissa." With a glare and a swishy cloak, Malfoy and Narcissa left of the shop.

"_You know him?" _Light asked

"_He was one of the successors I told you about"_

The boy looked up, directly into Ryuzaki's eyes. _"So you are L"_

Draco looked at him. "Do you know him? And what language are you speaking?"

"It's Ryuzaki, and Near? Why aren't you at Wammy's?" L asked switching to English

"Draco's family adopted me."

"At least-"

"-that's better-"

"-then knowing-"

"-one of the Malfoy spawn." said Gred and Forge

"Near, first thing you should know: never associate with a Weasley or Potter. They aren't worth the time or breath to speak to." Draco attempted to bring Near to the exit, but he held strong.

"How about you go with your parents while I talk to Ryuzaki? Since he isn't either person you mentioned so I may associate with him without you feeling like I am associating with someone I shouldn't." Draco looked dumbfounded.

"How about we finish shopping while you catch up with your friend?" Arthur asked Ryuzaki and Light.

"Yea, we'll let you have your alone time and get some Zonko's products while we wait." Before Arthur could object, the twins ran out. Arthur rolled his eyes and went to get the rest of the books.

"Near, while I admire you wanting to defend others, you were wrong when categorizing me as not a Potter or Weasley. _I am Potter Harry's brother. That's why we came here"_

"_How did you figure this? Have you known long?"_

"_Watari figured it. Less than a week ago. Light, would you mind leaving us for a while? I need to talk with Near alone."_

Light looked hesitant since it was obvious that they would be talking about him and by extension Kira, but he could get a chance to talk to Ryuk now. He nodded and left the store. He walked to an alley between an ice cream store and a clothing store.

"_Ryuk" _light called.

"Yea, I'm here do you have any apples."

"_Not now, Ryuk I need you to follow around L's friend Near for a while. Apparently he's one of L's successors. Tell me if anything involving the case happens with him….. Then I may have apples for you."_

Satisfied, Light when to find the others.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If anyone could tell me the name of the potions shop... (starts with an "a")

I looked at Near. 'I'm starting to think father was out of his mind.'

We had just come back from shopping trip with mother and father, but strange things had happened at the book store after mother and father went to the potions store. There was the Weasels with Potty and the Mudblood, but they had two people I had never seen before.

One of them has brown hair and eyes of average height looking indifferent. The other looked similar to Near in style and facial structure. He had black hair instead of the odd white color Near had, that was apparently natural, looked older, had more prominent bags under his eyes and looked like he would rather be sitting or running around because of his constantly shifting feet.

Then they started to talk in a foreign language that sounded Asian even though Near was raised in England like I was. I kept quiet about it for the rest of the trip, but I will confront him now to make sure he won't be on the other side of this long war.

I managed to corner him in his room while he was putting his things away for Hogwarts in two weeks. He looks up at me and a flash of understanding goes through his eyes. "You wish to talk to me about my friends, don't you?"

I stare at him and nod. This isn't the first time he's shown this family that he is intelligent and an easy puzzle fixer. He was quizzed on a few of the books he needed to know for missing the first few years at Hogwarts and he managed to get every single one right and said he memorized each book. He also managed to solve every puzzle game he told the house elves to get him.

Near sighed. "He was a friend from the orphanage. He was with his friend Light and they are both, somehow, wizards like I apparently am."

"Father has been very kind to adopt you since he didn't want another wizard to be in the presence of muggles any longer than necessary. If you don't appreciate it or don't believe it, it's not my problem."

Near just smiled and said, "You misunderstand me, Draco. I have come to terms with what I am and I am grateful to have a family and home, but I had no idea that my idol is one also. I merely believed that he was lost or with friends."

I looked at him for a few seconds and decided to drop it; it's getting stupid already to question him seeing his friends when almost everyone is out shopping for school. I head back to my room.

I understand that father adopted Near because he was a wizard living near us in an orphanage,but why so late? Why us? Why couldn't we just have ignored him like all the other children that were probably wizards that came from there? Maybe father saw potential. Maybe the Dark Lord asked him. Maybe mother wanted another child.

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get his idea out and finally update. Review please!


	9. Chapter 10

Based on the poll, here's the future of this story:

Light will lose his memory

One or more secrets will be revealed before reaching Hogwarts with/without chaos

Kira is revealed at Hogwarts AND/OR Hogwarts takes a trip to Japan

Task Force comes to Hogwarts AND/OR L loses his memory

I will brain storm on how to write the next chapter and it will hopefully be up within the next month or so.


	10. Chapter 11

A/N: The hiatus is over!

Future warning: I know that Near and Ryuzaki shoud probably be in Ravenclaw, but I personally hate having to come up with OCs, so I will be putting everyne in a familiar setting for me to write.

The Hogwarts Express sped across the English countryside for its destination in Scotland. The golden trio, Ryuzaki, and Light were sitting within one of its carriages.

"So Ryuzaki," said Hermione, catching the Japanese man's attention, "you've never told us about how your life was in Japan. Do you have family there?"

"I lived in an orphanage for most of my life. I was never required to go to school since most of the children were smart enough without it," Ryuzaki explained in a monotone voice.

"Really? How did you all get so smart ?" asked Ron.

"Inbred natural talent."

Light scoffed quietly at that. While Ryuzaki's answers were truthful, Light could tell they were only making the trio more suspicious since he never answered their questions directly.

"How about you Light? I remember you saying something about being in University," asked Harry, not trusting either man fully.

"That's correct. I attended To-Oh University. That's where I met Ryuzaki. He, unfortunately, has yet to leave me alone since," explained Light, with a glare towards Ryuzaki.

"Now why would I want to do that? It would ruin the small amount of fun I receive," Ryuzaki rebuked without looking up from his lap.

"Yeah? Well, your type of fun is pissing me off!"

Ryuzaki stared at him. "This brings yourchances up by 5%."

The trio looked at him in confusion, but Light just glared while saying, "If getting mad at you constitutes for an upage in percentage, I'm suprised more people aren't suspected!"

"Watch your temper, Light. It's not anyone elses business how I judge someone's guilt, especially with our present company."

'Geez, I forgot about the brats. Well, why not ruin L's perfect little family?' thought Light with an internal grin.

"What's the problem with your brother and his **close **friends knowing what you do in Japan? It's not like you have anyone in this magic school who would even know you."

"Yeah, why can't we know?" argued Harry.

"Harry, maybe it's something private. Don't be rude!" whipsered Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione. No one ever tells us anything! This is the one time we can get answers on something suspicious diretly from the source!" whpsered Ron in return.

"I'm a private detective, currently working with Yagami-san and his team, to solve a serial killing," explained Ryuzaki, looking at Light the whole time.

Light looked suprised for a split second, then looked away indifferently.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Ryuzaki joined their ranks.

At first, the students were cautious about three new transfers showing up, but when Dumbledore explained their situations, the students welcomed them. Only some held some caution about the sudden appearence of Harry's brother, but were quickly convinced otheriwse by their fellow classmates.

Near had just been sorted before him, and was placed next to his 'brother' in Slytherin. He was busy playing with his fork and knife, because of his lack of toys avaliable.

Ryuzaki sat next Harry and intrduced himself to the curious Gryffindors.

"Yagami, Light!"

Ryuzaki automatically looked at Light sitting in the stool he had just vacated.

'How are you going to play this game, Light? As the caring friend, the studious student, or the true murderer we both know is lying just under your skin?'

Near sat next to his 'brother' as he watched L get sorted.

'The chances of this all being a coinsidence is extremely low. Someone must have planned this.'

"Come on, Near. Stop actig like a child! Your a Malfoy now with standards to uphold!" Draco whipsred to him, snapping him out of his daze.

Near looked down and realized he had been playing with his utensils out of bored. He sighed, wishing he had his toy soldiers with him to aleviate his boredom.

He put his head in his hands. 'Hopefully the food will come soon."

Light looked out towards the crowd of young minds, waiting to be moulded and protected by his vision for the world.

'Well, don't we think highly of ourself?'

Light looked around for the source of the voice, until he realized it was inside his head.

'Hello. Can you please just get this over with, Hat-san?'

'Smart one, eh? Well, you definetly aren't any Hufflepuff, and, although your highly intelligent, I don't think Ravenclaw is where you belong either. Slytherin could help with you with your goals for a peaceful utopia, but Gryffindor could help you get closer to Mr. Potter (he means L) and make true friends while also helping you with your goals. This is definitely one of my more difficult sortings. Now, where to put you...?'

A/N: I have two paths this story can take. You chose Light's house!


	11. Chapter 12

A/N: A new chapter for my faithful readers! Make sure to check out my other stories as well, they're all completed!

Harry POV

Ryuzaki seems to be staring a lot at Light. He must really care for him if he's brought him this far with him.

"Slytherin!"

I look up at Light as he walks towards the Slytherin table and hear Ryuzaki sigh next to me. I knew something was up with him! Getting sorted into Slytherin definitely makes him more suspicious.

"I can't believe we let a Slytherin into our house!" exclaims Ron angrily, right on cue.

"Ronald!" Hermione says, trying to sound angry, but I think she agrees with him on some level.

"While you three may not know Light as long as I have," says Ryuzaki, making me jump slightly since I nearly forgot he was there, "you should know from spending the past few days with him that he's not as evil as you make him out to be."

"But he's in Slytherin!" exclaims Ron. Some of the other Gryffindors who are nearby agree with him.

"From what I understand, aren't Slytherins members of the school who are cunning and ambitious? That doesn't sound evil to me. That sounds more like someone who knows their way around and knows how to get what they need to survive. Putting a bad reputation on a group of individuals just from a silly house name in school doesn't show much brains on your part. Maybe you should try thinking more before you jump to conclusions." After saying probably the stupidest thing ever to Ron, Ryuzaki began eating the feast before him.

Ron is starting to turn red. Hermione is looking at Ryuzaki in a new light (no pun intended). I honestly just think he's defending his friend and probably doesn't want us being rude to him just because he's in Slytherin, but, knowing Ron, this won't change much.

* * *

Our first class of the day is Potions. Typical for a Monday. Every year it's always Potions first with the Slytherins. We use to complain our first few years, but we've come to anticipate it by now.

Ryuzaki is going to be in classes with us since he's never studied magic. I'm guessing this means that Light and Near will also be in our year. Joy.

We walk into Potions and snag a bench on the farthest side of the room from the Slytherins. Ron glares at Light as if he's betrayed us, which he kind of has.

Ron, Hermione and I sit down, but Ryuzaki doesn't follow us. He goes straight over to Light and Near, speaking with them in Japanese.

Then I notice that Malfoy is coming right to our bench.

"Potter, I don't know what the problem is with your family, but I want you to listen good." By this point, the whole class is listening, except for the three new students.

"I want you to keep your half-blood brother away from my family and I. He's going to infect him with something horrendous, especially since I doubt he's gotten his shots." Malfoy smirks as I get up to punch him, but I stop as I see Professor Snape coming down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ryuzaki stands up and everyone is now focus on him. "I understand you my be a bit protective of Near since he's legally now your younger brother, but I have know Near for much longer than you have, so any 'infecting' that could have happened obviously has already happened. You should learn to keep obvious negative opinions to yourself sometimes since it may get you into trouble with dangerous enemies in the future."

Malfoy looks ready to punch him, but Snape, who's been standing in the doorway finally comes into the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor for insulting a student." That's totally unfair! I glare at him, but I know that he would be cruel to us Gryffindors, especially Ryuzaki and I since we're the children of his rival.

"You should know better, _L_, than to insult someone so bluntly." There's that name, or letter, again! Is that some sort of nickname for Ryuzaki?

"L? Like that famous muggle detective? Yeah right! Don't try to flatter a Gryffindor, Yagami."

...What?

Famous detective?

Malfoy must be lying. He even said L was a muggle! Malfoy doesn't know anything about muggles! Besides, Ryuzaki is clearly not a muggle.

"Quiet!" Snape yells. We all get back to our seats and begin brewing a potion that will get us insulted by our cruel professor regardless.

Light POV

"Yagami!" I try to ignore Malfoy, but this just causes him to yell louder. "Yagami! Stop walking at once and look at me!"

I sigh and turn to see Malfoy with a few of the other Slytherins.

"What's your deal with Potter's brother? Slytherins don't associate with Gryffindors. You're new here, so you may not have known the rules,but now that you do, don't let me catch you hanging around them again! Understand?"

Yeah right! Like I was going to let some kid push me around like he's in charge of me!

"I don't remember hearing that you were the boss of my social life. While I may not like Ryuzaki, I can certainly hang out with him if I wish to." Besides, when I eventually kill him, it wouldn't look good if we constantly hated each other.

"Why would you even want to hang around one of those goody two-shoes Gryffindors?" asks one of Malfoy's gang.

I scoff quietly. If only they knew the position a 'Gryffindor' was putting me in. One wrong move and my entire plan for a new world could be destroyed. This doesn't mean that I couldn't have a little fun though.

"Ryuzaki and I are mere business acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less. To work together we need to occasionally speak in private or associate with each other. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Before he can answer, I see the corner of Ryuk's wing from around the corner. Ignoring the stupefied Slytherins, I head towards the hall where Ryuk is waiting. I keep walking down the hall and he follows, but he's oddly quiet.

Once we reach an abandoned classroom, I turn to him.

"_Anything to report?" _

"_Nothing about that Near kid, but something that's been happening with some of the students here."_

I wait for him to continue, but he's just grinning at me.

"_Well?" _I ask. I swear, some days I wish Rem was my shinigami. At least she's less annoying.

"_They can see me."_

I freeze. He has to be joking. That's impossible. I've been around hundreds of people with Ryuk and no one has ever seen or heard him.

"_That's not possible, Ryuk. Stop fooling around!"_

"_I'm not fooling! These weird magic users can actually see me! It's a wonder why L hasn't if he's related to Potter."_

"_Are you sure they actually saw you and not some ghost or portrait that was nearby?"_

He laughs. _"I'm not that dense. It was definitely me they saw."_

"_Did you know this was possible? Magic users being able to see someone like yourself without touching the Death Note?"_

"_When we come to the human world, we make sure to only kill those who aren't magical since they are more likely to find out about our existence. I have never heard of a shinigami being seen by anyone besides their Death note owner." _He starts cackling. How dare he! This could seriously my plans! _"Isn't this a fun turn of events! How are you going to get past this hurdle, Light?"_

A/N: There you go! My longest chapter for a long wait! Hopefully I should get the inspiration to write more soon. Until then, enjoy!


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: Another chapter for my faithful readers!

_This is Japanese_

Light POV (Approx. three week later)

Ever since Ryuk told me about being seen by the people here, I've had no contact with him to lessen any future suspicion that could come about from this. I also haven't had the chance to talk to L since then. He seems to be getting along with his new brother, but they seem to be suspicious of him.

While this does benefit me, I've heard from some of the students that Harry and his friends are too curious for their own good. Therefore, I've decided to only focus on ruining L's "family" from afar and not directly. I wouldn't want them figuring me out too.

Harry POV

I can't have one normal year, can I? Not only do I suddenly have an older brother, but ever since I met him and his weird friend, strange things have been happening at Hogwarts. This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, may not be Voldemort, but she definitely is up there. She came the day after the Welcoming Feast and she gave me detention the first day of class. She's making me use "special" quills in detention that cut open my hand when I use it. What kind of teacher does that! Fudge really chose the best person to work with children, someone who hates them!

Not only do we have a bloodthirsty teacher who's not allowing us to learn proper Defense, but I swear I saw a strange creature flying in the halls the during the first week. I only got a quick look at it, but I did see black arms with long fingers and giant wings that looked leather-like. Everything on the creature, that I saw, looked long and thin, except the arms which looked very strong. I mentioned it to Hermione a few days ago in less detail.

"I overheard Lavender saying she saw something flying around too. I thought she was just seeing things or trying to come up with a good story for Divination."

"The weirdest part was that ever since then, Ryuzaki has been sneaking around and Light has been completely ignoring him. They're acting completely different from over the summer."

"Maybe school is getting to them…?"

Near POV

I was slowly adapting to all this magic, but I dislike having to lower myself to the level of these…children. I have just been introduced to magic and I am already more advanced than them. L must be bored here, especially since he was forced to drag Light Yagami with him.

I was surprised when L asked to talk to me a month after school started.

"_Near, I hope you are aware of the current case I am working on. In order to fully investigate someone, I am having the rest of my Task Force come to Hogwarts."_

"_I am surprised Dumbledore is allowing them to come. How will you explain this to the students and teachers?"_

"_I would usually just put them into disguises, but with magic as a factor, the chance of that working is under 5%. I have decided to tell them a portion of the truth. Dumbledore seems to know who I am, so he will hopefully backup my story."_

Light POV (Approx. one week later)

Very well played L. Instead of letting me ruin your little charade, you make up a story that would discredit anything I try to come up with since you have Dumbledore on your side and everyone here has complete trust in him.

(Previous morning)

"**Students, for an undisclosed amount of time, we will be having a group of muggle detectives staying with us. I expect everyone to treat them like anyone else and to allow them to do their work without interference.** "

**Outrage came from the Slytherins, but the rest of the hall was curious as to why muggles, especially detectives, were at Hogwarts.**

**Dumbledore waited for silence and then said, "If I find out anyone is being rude to our guests, they will come speak to me personally."**

**Umbridge looked ready to storm to Fudge's office and demand Dumbledore be fired. This looked was shared by Draco as well.**

(Present)

I've seen the looks Potter and his friends have been giving Ryuzaki and me. They probably remember that first Potions class when Malfoy said L was a muggle detective. Maybe I should just leave this alone. They'll probably uncover more without my interference.

During breakfast, I got a letter from Ryuzaki telling me the location of our temporary headquarters and that I should head there after breakfast.

I finished up and as I was walking to the door, I heard L's uneven footsteps behind me. I turned around to see him balancing three plates of food.

"_Ah, Light. Would you mind assisting me in bring up food to our companions? They haven't gotten a chance to eat since they arrived."_

I took one of the plates in silence. As we walked towards headquarters, I looked over at L.

"_Why have you brought the rest of the Task Force here? I thought you wanted to spend time with Harry."_

"_While family is important, my job is also. You should be excited to see your father again."_

"_O-of course I am! But how is bringing the whole Task Force to another country beneficial?"_

"_Was that hesitancy? No matter. Another 3% added. We work better when we're all in one place together. Knowing them, they haven't made much headway over the past month and will require our assistance anyway."_

I was getting mad about the suspicion of being Kira becoming greater, but we had arrived at the new headquarters. L had already walked in and put the plates down. I followed his lead and looked around the room. It looked similar to Japan, but everything was on a smaller scale. I went to close the door when I noticed there was a slight shimmering in the doorway.

"_Hey Ryuzaki? What's this?"_

"_Oh, that's some magical thing Mr. Dumbledore put up so the computers and such worked her," _answered Matsuda, sounding excited at the knowledge that magic truly existed.

"_Hopefully he added some security in with that as well." _I'm surprised they're all taking this magic thing so well.

"_How's it been, Light? Hopefully you're not only focusing on the case and trying to do well in school here." _Dad asked with a laugh.

"_It's been fine. Easy to catch up and doing well here. How's everyone back home?"_

"_They're both worried for our safety, but otherwise perfectly fine!"_

"_Misa-Misa has really been missing you, Light! She'll be so upset she wasn't able to come with us to England…" _Matsuda trailed off. As if I cared if she missed me. Maybe I can go down during a holiday break and see them all. Don't want to make L too suspicious. What kind of person wouldn't want to see his own girlfriend?

"_The case is more important right now. I can go down and see them all during Christmas break or something with the rest of the students."_

"_That's a great idea! I bet she would love that a lot! I won't tell her and help you keep it a surprise for her!" _Matsuda gets excited over the strangest things.

"_Alright, now have any of you made any progress on the case in our absence?"_


End file.
